


Soft As Honey

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brief mentions of smut but nothing shown, Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Groping, Horseback Riding, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nokk Ride, Nudity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After Honeymaren leaves on a trade mission for a few days, she and Elsa find themselves pining for one another. The morning after Maren’s return... is wonderful. (Elsamaren, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Soft As Honey

Elsa was never one for romance. Whenever matters of love were brought to her attention or one of her advisors had inquired about a suitor, she usually brushed them aside. Anna was the more romantic and loving of the two of them. It was partly why Elsa knew she'd be the better Queen for Arendelle. She could really connect with people a lot better than her.

But ever since she'd stayed up in the forest with the Northuldra, Honeymaren... seemed to bring the romantic side out of her. It was crazy, but these days, Elsa loved crazy. Maren... she made her feel more alive, more loved than she'd ever felt before.

She woke up one morning after a very frantic night of lovemaking. Maren had gone on a trading trip with Ryder to a village near the Southern Sea and came back the night before. Elsa had been doing her best to encourage the Northuldra to start trading with nearby settlements, to make sure they had a good chain of supplies now the fog was lifted.

But the wait and the pining for Maren had been so intense for the former queen. Needless to say the minute the flap to her hut closed Elsa launched herself at Maren and they'd shared their loving magic with one another. She had always heard stories about what proud people the Northuldra were, how strong they were, how well-connected with nature they were.

And now, she knew what great lovers they were. At least in terms of Honeymaren, because obviously, she couldn't speak for everyone, now could she? Absolutely not!

Elsa rolled over, seeing Honeymaren lying on her back, the sheet and blanket up to her chest. She was snoring a little and Elsa couldn't help but smile. This was probably how Anna felt, waking up to Kristoff every morning. She stared, drinking in the sight of Maren's gorgeous body.

So many wonderful muscles, that silky black hair and those tribal tattoos covering her back and arms. Elsa found herself idly tracing the outline of one of the markings with her finger. They were beautifully drawn, Elsa considering getting one of her own at some point.

Figuring it was time to wake her lover up, Elsa gently leaned over, giving Maren a soft kiss on the lips, like she was the prince and Maren was her sleeping princess, locked in a tower for her to rescue from her slumber. Maren didn't stir from the kiss on the cheek, so Elsa then gave her a soft kiss on the lips, caressing her cheek with her hand.

Maren murmured, her brown eyes fluttering open, gazing into Elsa's own. They opened wide for a few moments, before they half-closed and Maren sighed dreamily, knowing she was in the company of her one true love.

"Good morning," Elsa greeted her lovingly.

"Mmmm... morning to you, Snowflake," Maren whispered, reaching up and caressing the face of the Fifth Spirit. She'd wondered ever since she was a child what the legendary protector of the forest would be like. She certainly hadn't expected to be dating her or even... sleeping with her.

"Sleep okay?" Elsa asked sheepishly.

"I did, even though someone kept me up past my bedtime."

Elsa giggled. "I haven't had a bedtime since I was a little girl."

Maren let Elsa get on top of her, stroking her long, flowing blonde hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you while I was gone."

"It was only two days," Elsa remarked. "Though I have to admit... they felt so long without you."

"They were like agony to me," Maren said. "By the spirits, your love is like a curse."

Elsa chuckled. "Is it a curse you wish to be broken, my dearest?"

"No, because I wouldn't trade my love for you for anything."

"Neither would I," Elsa whispered, before leaning in and kissing Maren again. The woman tasted like the warm honey she was named after. Maren's soft hands held her close as they kissed on the floor of the hut, Elsa continuing to kiss her.

Honeymaren sighed, feeling the cool touch of Elsa's lips brush across her. She loved waking up to her every morning like this, feeling grateful that the fifth spirit had taken her as her love... and she wanted to remind her how much she loved every bit of Elsa.

Softly, Maren reached up and squeezed her lover's bottom, earning a little squeak of surprise

"Oooh!"

"Gotcha," Maren said grinning

Elsa blushed softly, before kissing her lover again. "I see you're awake now."

"Very awake," Maren admitted. "Though... I could use some exercise."

"May I interest you in a Nokk ride?"

"Mmm, maybe. Though we could do a different exercise."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Goodness you're insatiable."

Maren chuckled. "But a ride on Nokk does sound nice. However, I vote for breakfast first."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Elsa said, smiling.

They got up, got dressed, and then proceeded to prepare and eat breakfast, taking the time to occasionally trade flirty looks and gestures such as feeding each other or reaching over to wipe away at any unfortunate trace of grub that ended on the other's cheek. After finishing, they walked hand in hand towards the lake clearing just beyond the village.

Once Elsa approached close enough, the Nokk materialised in all its majestic, watery glory. Honeymaren looked on amazed, only snapping back to reality once Elsa had gotten on the aquatic steed and turned to her, offering a hand.

Honeymaren gladly reached out hers to grasp Elsa's outstretched one, but she hesitated. "Are you sure the Nokk won't mind?" she kept glancing at the water spirit with a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"I'm sure," Elsa smiled disarmingly, squeezing Honeymaren's hand in reassurance. "I've taken Anna before, and Nokk took a liking to her the first time."

"Well, the Queen is gifted in being all-loving and receiving love in return," Honeymaren forced a giggle to calm her nerves, still looking at the Nokk unsurely. She jumped with a squeak when the Nokk let out a shivering snort.

Elsa giggled, her reassuring grip on Honeymaren's arm never fading. "You're in good hands," she said sincerely. "Trust me?"

"Yes," Honeymaren breathed, before closing her eyes and letting Elsa drag her up to sit her behind her, right on the Nokk. She did not hesitate to wrap her arms around the Fifth Spirit's waist.

"Ready?" Elsa said, raising the water reins up.

Honeymaren responded by nodding against Elsa's back, earning another giggle.

One quick whipping of reins later and the Nokk stood to neigh loudly, causing Honeymaren to tighten her hold on Elsa as though for dear life. And then the Nokk took off. As she felt the powerful sensation of the wind in her hair, Honeymaren slowly opened her eyes.

She momentarily held her breath as she took the sight of everything going by them at an incredible speed. But most of all, she took in Elsa, with her long flowing hair and facing forward with determination, and how utterly divine she looked.

_She really is a goddess._

"Everything alright?"

"Uh?" Honeymaren said intelligently, blinking as she was brought from her reverie of staring at Elsa and her long, soft, gorgeous flowing hair. At once her tan cheeks reddened and she laughed sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, just kind of...spaced out, ahaha!"

Elsa craned her head back to look at her and smiled teasingly. "Are you saying you're bored?" she yelled over the sound of them moving.

"What?!" Honeymaren leaned her ear in.

"I asked if you're bored!"

"No, never!" Honeymaren cried out. "Never in a million years!"

Elsa grinned and she tugged on the icy reins again, as the Nokk carried them away into the horizon, Maren holding on tight and never letting her true love go.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Bit of an interesting story behind this one. Originally, Guppy had written it for my birthday... and she never finished it. So we finished it together and I've had it in my docs for a while. Thanks to Mercy for being a good friend and editing it beautifully for me. The Nokk ride was a good addition.

See you soon!


End file.
